


Calm

by fivour



Series: PruCan Drabbles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Help, M/M, aph canada - Freeform, aph prussia - Freeform, gilbert had a hard day, i am loosing sleep thanks to prucan, matthew is gentle as always, prucan, this is incredibly fluffy oh my, this is pretty gay uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivour/pseuds/fivour
Summary: Gilbert has a hard day, but Matthew knows all the ways to calm him down.





	Calm

Matthew knew Gilbert had a bad day, and by the time he got home, he was doing everything he could to make him feel better. Gilbert loved that Matthew cared so much about him - not many people did anymore - but sometimes he really did spoil him.

There was a shitty rom-com playing on the television, neither of them paying attention to it. It was simply there for background noise as Matthew ran his hand through Gilbert's hair, whispering soft things in French absentmindedly to him. It was sweet, the Canadian almost always was, but Gilbert was still tense and uneasy. He could barely relax, and it made him feel horrible that Matthew's efforts were seemingly going to waste.

An hour had passed before either spoke up.

"Hey, Gil?" Matthew had stopped running his hand through Gilbert's hair to hold his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"Mm?"

"Can you...sit up? I, uh, I can't feel my legs," Matthew chuckled nervously. The other man had a bad habit of laying on top of Matthew when they cuddled, and it usually resulted in one of their limbs falling asleep.

Gilbert sat up, slowly, stretching. He glanced at the clock on the wall, surprised to find it'd been hours since he came home. He smiled slightly, thinking of the warm hug Matthew always gave him when he came back, even if it'd only been a few hours. Meanwhile, Matthew tried to gain feeling back in his leg, trying to think of something to make the other finally relax. Once his legs weren't filled with the odd buzzing sensation, he decided to carry out his plan.

Matthew knew he didn't have any skills at it, and that if he did something wrong it might not turn out so well, but nonetheless he placed his hands on Gilbert's shoulders. Before he could say anything, he began to move his thumbs in gentle circles.

"Mm, what're you doing?" He could almost hear the smile in his voice, a grin crossing his face.

"Nothing, _mon amour_."

Gilbert shook his head, letting out a content sigh. He truly did get spoiled, but he wasn't complaining. After a half hour, they were back where they started, Matthew gently stroking Gilbert's cheek. He sighed again, grinning.

"Je t'aime, Mattie," he mumbled. His French was bad - the pronunciations were much harsher than they should have been, and many times he forgot if what he was saying was even right, despite having known Francis and Matthew both for so long. But he knew Matthew loved it, and smiled every time he used it.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Gil," Matthew kissed the top of his head, resting his hand on Gilbert's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me as I was just going to sleep and I was super unable to relax so..you're welcome for my over extreme dedication to this ship. Also, did you guys know that you can actually paralyze someone as easily as you can give a shoulder rub? Science is w i l d.


End file.
